


Не вздумай прятать красоту

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Персиваль Грейвз придерживается золотого правила: «Делу время, потехе — час».





	Не вздумай прятать красоту

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amnezyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/gifts).



> Тина забрала Криденса от Мэри Лу, у Геллерта никогда не было видений о нью-йоркском обскуре.

Сотрудники привыкли уходить с дороги и не высовываться лишний раз из кабинетов, когда после праздников Грейвз носится из конца в конец здания, уткнувшись в срочные бумаги. Одной из причин, конечно, служит то, что эти бумаги были бы гораздо менее срочными, если бы кое-кто не откладывал их на «после праздников». Так что обычно в это самое «после праздников» в коридорах МАКУСА едва ли не пустыннее, чем во время праздников. И всё же...

— Ах!

Бумаги выпархивают из рук, разлетаясь по всему коридору, поверх раскрытой папки приземляется тонкий батистовый платок. Грейвз уже готов отчитать очередную машинистку за безделье, но, подняв взгляд от скромной юбки мимо свободной шёлковой блузки, будто подчёркивающей мелкими рюшами отсутствие у хозяйки груди, отшатывается, наткнувшись взглядом на резко очерченную челюсть над розовым шарфом.

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, — извиняется Криденс так тихо, что почти не слышно, насколько низкий у него голос.

Ничего важного ему, конечно, пока не поручают — разносит по зданию слишком крупные для пневмопочты пакеты, папки... чай. В основном обретается в архиве или в отделе регистрации. В свободное время ходит в аврорскую дежурку, если там Тина, или смущает посетителей, помогая Куини. Изредка Грейвз позволяет себе задержать его подольше у себя в кабинете, хотя это и приводит к определённым неудобствам. В такие моменты ему хочется изъять из собственной памяти тот вечер, когда он в шутку спросил Тину, не выйдет ли чего неприличного, раз Криденс живёт с двумя девушками.

— Не зашиб? — Грейвз движением руки призывает папку и вкладывает в неё подлетающие один за одним документы. — Если бы все в этом здании работали как архивный отдел, у всех нас было бы меньше неоплачиваемых сверхурочных часов, — «жалуется» он, нарочно повышая голос, чтобы было слышно даже за закрытыми дверями, и, закончив собирать бумаги, кивает Криденсу: — Зайдите ко мне через час с недельными сводками.

— Хорошо, мистер Грейвз.

Оставив Криденса за спиной, он идёт дальше, уже гораздо менее внимательно проглядывая аврорские отчёты. У лифта замирает, нетерпеливо притопывая левой ногой, зажмуривается, отгоняя прочь ложащийся поверх строчек юный образ, не мужской и не женский, и одновременно с этим — слишком мужественный и слишком женственный.

Длинные пушистые ресницы, обведённые карандашом глаза, бледные, чуть серебрящиеся тени, матовая пудра. Алый блеск помады на губах. Не самая модная, но аккуратная причёска, скрывающий кадык шарф. Потупленный взгляд.

Сёстры Голдштейн красят и одевают Криденса как девушку, представляют как кузину. Не в МАКУСА — для квартирной хозяйки и соседок. Легкое маскирующее заклятье ложится поверх грима дополнительным штрихом, позволяя обмануться полностью. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Криденс сживается с ролью, хотя в первое время стеснялся и всё порывался по приходу на работу переодеться в мужское.

Эта роль далеко не первая в его жизни. Криденс играл не-мага для не-магов, послушного ребёнка для строгой приёмной матери, скромного юношу для окружающих. Скромности в нём разве что на чайную ложку наберётся, клокочущая внутри магия грозит в любой момент прорваться, а из одержимой семейки Бэрбоун Криденс бежал впереди собственного восторга от обретённой свободы. И всё же Грейвзу кажется, что тот и впрямь получает от игры гораздо больше удовольствия, чем хочет показать. Кажется, высказанная в шутку идея нашла неожиданно сильный отклик в его душе.

С усилием избавившись от лишних сейчас мыслей, Грейвз наконец снова сосредотачивается на работе, да так полно, что когда в дверь стучат, он с полминуты не может понять, кому понадобился в такое время, а вспомнив, слишком резко сдвигает документы в сторону, и стопка не рушится только потому, что скреплена заклинанием.

— Мистер Грейвз... — Криденс вопросительно склоняет голову к плечу, прежде чем войти, и делает шаг вперёд не раньше, чем получает разрешение. Пальцы Грейвза чуть дрожат, когда он делает приглашающий жест; он малодушно позволяет себе думать, что перетрудил запястье, пока не вспоминает, что вообще-то пишет другой рукой.

Сводки можно было бы распихать не глядя — Криденсу, уже проверившему их, Грейвз в этом доверяет, — но тогда время, которое они проводят наедине за закрытыми дверями кабинета, значительно сократилось бы.

— Организуете нам чай? — не просьба, не приказ: предложение.

В одном из многочисленных ящиков стола всегда можно найти еду на любой вкус: от сушёного мяса до ледяного шербета, и Грейвз пользуется этим знанием достаточно часто, чтобы улавливать момент, когда запасы пополняются руками одного из тех, кто, как, например, Куини Голдштейн, имеет постоянный доступ в этот кабинет.

Изящные, хоть и далеко не хрупкие запястья обнажаются, изгибаются, притягивают взгляд проступающими сосудами и выделяющимися косточками. Ловкие руки движутся в идеальном танце, отрепетированном сотнями чаепитий, прошедших со дня, когда Тина впервые привела в МАКУСА угрюмого Криденса, напуганного переменами и чудесами, хоть и старающегося этого не выказывать. Разразившийся после этого скандал удалось замять малой кровью: с наложением неглубокого Обливиэйта на свидетелей того, как она забирала юношу, Тина справилась настолько хорошо, что штатным обливиаторам осталось лишь навести ложную память о его отъезде, чуть подправив образ взрослого Криденса, чтобы при случайной встрече в городе ни семья, ни соседи его не узнали. Тина вместо выговора получила обязательства, о которых не задумывалась, полностью отдавшись карьере, а Грейвз — дополнительную головную боль.

— Вы всякий раз так на меня смотрите, что мне кажется, будто вы обманываетесь моим маскарадом сильнее, чем остальные, — тихо произносит Криденс, придвигая к нему чай, и Грейвз переводит взгляд с рук на лицо. Полускрытые тенью от ресниц глаза и несмелая улыбка прячут озабоченность за шуткой. — Вы же не считаете меня доступной девушкой?

Кто иной, может, и смешался бы от подобного вопроса, но Грейвз не обманывается в собственных чувствах: жажда, которую он испытывает и которой потакает, не имеет и намёка на похоть. Он хочет смотреть, но не прикасаться, хотя, будь он скульптором, он лепил бы Криденса, высекал бы в мраморе, резал бы из драконьей кости. Но Грейвз не скульптор и не художник, а пишет он давно только приказы и отчёты.

Покачав головой, он протягивает Криденсу марципановое пирожное, берёт себе второе такое же. Ненадолго расслабляется, отрешается от суеты, наслаждаясь нежным вкусом марципана, терпким ароматом чая и присутствием красивого юноши. Краткое мгновение гедонизма на фоне неусыпного долга.

Но чай заканчивается, бумаги проверены, подшиты и убраны, Криденс ещё раз благодарит за пирожное и терпение. Уходит. В кабинете не становится пусто или неуютно, нет. Пусто и неуютно становится у Грейвза на душе, и он заполняет эту пустоту рутиной до той поры, когда снова не настанет время пить чай в приятном молчании, разделённом на двоих.


End file.
